An analysis of considerations which relate to games such as those using a Cathode Ray Tube or other type of display is contained in my aforementioned application. As disclosed therein, games involving ball rolling or sliding objects usually involve a player hitting or rolling the ball or sliding object towards a hole or some target. For instance, bowling requires a person to aim a bowling ball down a lane towards a group of pins standing at the far end of the lane. There typically are gutters on both sides of the lane that catch an errant shot and prevent the ball from the lane that catch an errant shot and prevent the ball from contacting any pins. The object of the game is to have the bowling ball knock down as many pins as possible. An advanced technique of putting a spin on the bowling ball so that it curves into the pins allows better bowlers to knock down more pins. Some examples of bowling games are:
(a) Full scale bowling usually entails a specially oiled wooden floor of twenty five feet or more in length. There usually are ten pins, each over a foot tall weighing several pounds. A bowling ball weighing up to 16 pounds is used. The pins that are knocked down have to be cleared and reset into position. The ball has to be returned to the bowler.
(b) Table top versions of bowling may use a scaled down lane, pins and balls. The ball still has to be returned, the pins cleared and reset.
(c) Another table top version uses a sliding disc with contact switches embedded in the lane underneath pins that fold-down from above the lane. There is enough clearance between the pins and the switches for the disc to slide between. When the disc contacts a switch certain pins fold up which relates to knocking down pins in regulation bowling. The bowler does not benefit from spinning the disc. The disc is returned to the bowler by bouncing off a rubber bumper located at the end of the lane.
(d) Video versions of bowling typically display the lane, pins and ball on the monitor. The player uses joy sticks and switches to control the speed, direction and spin of the ball. One variation of the joy stick is a captured ball embedded in the console. When this ball is spun, detectors inside the console encode the rotational movement which is converted by a microprocessor into projected ball movement on the screen.
Each of these devices have certain limitations. The full scale bowling as described in (a) above requires a lot of space and a sizeable monetary expense for the equipment. Repairs and maintenance for the pin setting and ball return mechanisms and the lane upkeep are needed constantly.
The scaled down bowling game as described in (b) above requires that the pins be cleared and set. In most cases, the way that the pins react to the ball striking them does not duplicate the way it happens in the full scale bowling version.
The sliding disc table top version as described in (c) above limits the problems of pin clearing and setting. However, there are many moving parts which leads to constant breakdown from wear and tear. The aiming and sliding of the disc does not simulate the motion of throwing the full scale bowling ball. Spinning, which is used by experienced bowlers in (a) and (b), does not come into play when using a disc. A skilled bowler of full scale bowling is not necessarily a skilled disc bowler.
Video versions as described in (d) above alleviate the problems of pin clearing and setting. These are handled with the game software. Controlling the ball speed, direction and spin with joy sticks, spinning balls and switches does not simulate the motion of throwing the full scale bowling ball. Eye-hand coordination and finger dexterity are required to be skillful with joy sticks, spinning balls and switches. The rhythmic, pendulum swing of a typical bowler does not come into play at all. A skilled bowler of full scale bowling is not necessarily a skilled manipulator of joy sticks, spinning ball and switches.
In applicant's recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,687 a sensor arrangement is disclosed which effectively measures variations in roll patterns from a reference line for games such as golf, pool or the like involving movement across a horizontal plane. The ball or object generally, although not necessarily, starts at a point along the reference line.
In certain variations of these and other games it is often desired that the ball or object start from a variety of positions. Moreover, in many of these variations the moving object may travel in a path which is not a straight, e.g. a "hooked" path as in bowling.
It is a general object of the invention of my aforementioned prior application to provide a movement detection system that operates independent of the starting point for the object moving.
It is a related object of the invention of my aforementioned prior application to provide a detection system that senses movement in a path that may be other than a straight line.
It is a more specific object of the invention of my aforementioned prior application to provide a game system that measures object paths without moving parts or complicated mechanical or electromechanical sensors.
This invention has the general object of providing forth improvements, particularly with regard to realistically displaying movements of balls or the like.